


Fundy is not happy with this

by Ramboozled



Series: Dream SMP fics [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Floris | Fundy, To Be Edited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramboozled/pseuds/Ramboozled
Summary: Fundy hates a lot of things.His fatherHis friendsHimself
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Jschlatt, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Series: Dream SMP fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016128
Comments: 2
Kudos: 134





	Fundy is not happy with this

**Author's Note:**

> Lol fundy sad lol

Fundy stood staring at the two graves, a downcast look. It was getting dark, and he was alone.

He looked down at his father's grave that was decorated beautifully with flowers. His name written with care in the smooth headstone _"here lies Wilbur Soot, a great leader, brother, son, father, and dear friend."_

Then there was Schlatt's, messily put up, no flowers, a quickly written _"here lies jschlatt"_

Fundy sighed softly, leaning down and putting a flower on the man's grave. A dandelion, he once mentioned he thought they were cool- _'they are weeds, but most people think they are flowers. I like how they deceit. It's weird- because they stand for love and faithfulness..'_

fundy liked that, it made schlatt sound wise and old- he smiled softly, sighing.

As much as Schlatt was a jerk, he didn't deserve this. He made questionable decisions, but.. He still did some good. He was taking down ugly buildings- mostly tommys builds. Mabye fundy should teach the kid how to build- the place actually looked nice for once! he was making decisions to make sure everyone was safe- as soon as schlatt died eveything went to shit. Dream was back, everything was blown up-

he wasn't that bad, why did everyone _despise_ him so much?

The fox got up, shaking his head. 

No, he shouldn't be pitying the tyrant, that exiled his father _(even though he knew his father was going to try to overthrow him, even in lmanberg)_ he tried to kill tubbo _(he was a spy trying to take schlatt out, to be fair_ ) he tore down the Whitehouse _(Its a just house, they could always make a new one.)_ He killed an innocent animals- _(but so has fundy, Tommy, snapnap-)_

Fundy.. He could justify _almost_ all of schlatts actions..

But not his father's..

He took down an entire government.

And he still pressed the button.

He lied to fundy. _(And to everybody)_

He made tubbo the president.

He promised fundy the country!

He promised to keep him safe!

And he _**LIED**_!

Fundy wasn't jealous nor angry. _Not at all._

He wasn't jealous that he treated Tommy as more of a son than him, that he ignored fundy and didn't take him seriously.

he wasn't upset that he made tubbo the president and not his own son.

He wasn't angry that his father left him all alone, with nobody.

That his father never cared.

Never tried.

No, he was fine!

...

...

He _hated_ him.

Fundy walked away from the graves, holding back a snarl.

He hated Wilbur Soot.

He hated that liar.

But everyone loved him, and they'd never understand what Fundy ment or felt. They'd think he was crazy.

He didn't hate schlatt.

Maybe he was crazy?

Everyone hated him, they wouldn't understand the way he felt.

He was a nice man.

He listened to fundy, he didn't lie.

He gave him responsibly, he trusted him.

He treated him like an equal, not a baby, not a pawn.

...

And yet he betrayed him for his father, for Niki, for tubbo- for his ' _Friends_ '.

_(His friends that called him a traitor and said they hated him)_

He remembered The man's words before he died, it hurt- a lot.

' _Fundy_?' He sounded so hurt and confused ' _what are you doing here?'_

' _Everyone left me when I needed them the most_ ' the drunk man cried.

And fundy hated himself for it- he hated that he left this poor man to fall apart, he left him for Wilbur- someone who never cared.

He didn't regret helping Wilbur and Tommy..

Did he?

....

  
  


"Fundy?"

The fox jumped, realizing he had been walking this whole time. Where was he?

"Hey! Fundy!" Tubbo grinned, and fundy smiled back.

He wasn't angry at tubbo, even if he felt like he was the rightful president- being wills son and all. Tubbo didn't choose it, he just took it..

"Ayy! Fundy!" Quackity waved, walking over. "Wanna help us with 'new lmanberg'?" He asked

_He wondered if they missed schlatt too._

"Sure! What do I need to do?" Fundy nodded, a grin on his face. He was happy to have some work to do, he needed to keep his mind off.. Everything.

Halfway through working, quackity went silent and looked at fundy with a frown. "Oh fuck.."

Fundy ears perked up, looking at him nervously. "What??"

"What's wrong Big Q?" Tubbo asked, stopping his work as well.

"Well, I just realized.." Quackity bit his lip, pondering if he should even finish his sentence. He looked at fundy, then to tubbo "Fundys an orphan now."

_Oh_.

So much for getting his mind off things.

Tubbo stayed silent, and quackity continued. "Ya know? Will is six feet under, dead as a doornail, internal slumber-"

"I think we get it, quackity." Tubbo mumbled, frowning.

Quackity nervously laughed "Sorry, I just thought we should bring it up. You're an orphan now fundy, just worried about you."

"I'm fine." Fundy sighed, shaking his head. "Can we get back to work now please?"

"Yeah." Tubbo nodded. "Let's just work-"

"No no, we should talk about this-" quackity said. "You're all alone, no family. Your dad and your mom are gone, your-"

Fundy didnt understand why this was bothering him so much, why he wanted to tell the man to shut up and drop it- he hated his father. He was GLAD will was gone- so why did it hurt? He didn't care- did he?

Fundy swung around, letting out an angry snarl. "Shut up!" Every instinct in his body telling him to attack and shut this man up. But he wasn't an _animal_ , he could control himself.. "I know I'm alone! I know! It's all I can think about- i can't stop-" He felt tears in his eyes, but he was more pissed then angry. Quackity didnt know when to quit, did he? "Hes gone! He left me!"

_Will left fundy, and yet-_

He took a step back, he wanted to shut up and leave. but he kept yelling instead.. "Hes been dead for like a day and your already rubbing it in my face! Whats wrong with you?!" Fundy was shaking- he needed to calm down.

_And yet fundy cared._

_Why_?

"I miss him.." Fundy whimpered. No matter how much his father pushed him to the side lines and left him, ignored him, pretended like he wasnt there- he still loved him. He missed him. He wished he was here- he wished he could say goodbye- that he could make him proud-

Fundy hated this..

Tubbo eyes widen, a surprised look on his face. "Quackity!" He glared at the man in a disappointed manner

Quackity gasped "fundy- im just worried- im trying to help-"

"Well stop trying." Fundy spoke in a shaky voice. The three stayed in silence, fundy took a deep breath. He needed to calm down.

Quackity gave fundy a guilty look. "Fundy I'm sor-"

" **HELLO FRIENDS!"**

"Tommy!" Tubbo smiled, "just In time-"

"Were fundy and big Q arguing?" Tommy asked aloud, the three looking at him. He was so dense.

"No.." Quackity lied, clearing his throat.

Fundy scoffed bitterly, turning away and walking off. His ears twitched at the sound of Quackity saying something to Tommy ' _Hey Tom, did you know fundys an orphan now?'_ And Tommy laughing in reply ' _oh man!! I forgot that will was his dad!'_

He _hated_ them.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'll make more if ya want.. Idk


End file.
